Automobiles use various safety devices to provide protection for vehicle occupants. These includes driver or passenger airbags, side airbags, curtain bags, seatbelts, and the like. These features are designed for optimum use considering representative human anthropological forms, particular nominal position of seat in the seat track and a specific seatback angle position, often called the “design seatback angle.” The safety design is built around various tolerances (i.e. minimum and maximum seat track or seatback angle). Deviation from the allotted ranges is considered “out of position” seat locations, and may result in less than optimal protection. The seatback angle is an important consideration in the design of a vehicle's safety system, particularly as it relates to driver or passenger airbags, seatbelt load limiter or pre-tensioning mechanisms. These systems provide optimal safety performance when the seatback angle is within a specified range above or below the design seatback angle. If the seatback angle is larger than the maximum design specification, safety of the front occupants may be compromised. Often times, owner's manuals specifically warn vehicle occupants not to recline their seats outside the allotted range. Most occupants do not read owner's manuals carefully, and there are no display systems to relay a reclined angle to the vehicle occupants. Thus, vehicle occupants have no way of determining with any degree of accuracy the angle of their seatback. Thus, a system having the following features is desired: 1) ability to measure the angle of the seatback automatically; 2) warn seat occupants when the recline angle of their seatback exceeds an allotted range; 3) return the seatback to the allotted range if corrective action is not taken by the seat occupant.